Liberdade
by Nina Neviani
Summary: Em uma praia deserta, Aiolia conhece uma pessoa que ficaria marcada para sempre na sua memória. Aiolia x Marin


**Disclaimer: **_Cavaleiros do Zodíaco e todos os seus personagens pertecem ao Kurumada. E eu não tenho nenhum lucro com as minhas fics._**

* * *

**

**LIBERDADE**

_por Nina Neviani_

_beta-reader: Chiisana Hana_

Todo sábado à noite, ele vai até aquela praia. Na primeira vez que foi, encontrou-a. Em todas as outras não. Mesmo assim, em todas as noites de sábado, ele vai até aquela praia deserta de Atenas.

O dia em que ele a conheceu havia sido um dia de treino como tantos outros, porém as hostilidades para com ele – o irmão do traidor, como costumavam dizer – foram mais intensas do que as anteriores. Então, ele, mais cansado das acusações do que revoltado com elas, resolveu pela primeira vez em anos sair do Santuário. Talvez o resto da cidade grega pudesse ajudar a suportar o fardo de ser irmão de quem era.

Ele não saberia dizer o que o levou justamente àquela praia, sabia apenas que queria ficar sozinho. Queria esperar a raiva passar, sozinho, olhando o mar, pois sabia que no próximo treino os insultos a fariam retornar cada vez mais forte.

O desejo de solidão quase o fez deixar a praia quando ele percebeu que ela não era tão deserta como ele imaginara. Havia uma garota ruiva naquele mesmo lugar. Ele não sabia o que, mas essa garota parecia ter algo familiar.

Ela logo notou a presença dele e pareceu, por algum motivo, um pouco surpresa. Segundos depois, perguntou:

– Dia ruim?

Ele hesitou. Não sabia se devia falar com aquela desconhecida ou não. Porém, aquela sensação de conhecê-la de algum lugar, o fez responder:

– Vida ruim. Mas como você sabe que eu não vivo um... momento alegre?

Ela deu de ombros antes de explicar.

– Só alguém que não estivesse feliz escolheria justamente esse lugar em Atenas para ir logo no sábado à noite. Essa praia inspira tristeza e melancolia.

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, ela perguntou:

– Quer falar um pouco do seu dia ruim?

– É uma história complicada.

– Todos têm uma história complicada.

– Sabe o que é ser discriminado por algo que você não tem culpa?

– Como a nacionalidade ou pelo fato de ser mulher? – Ele assentiu e ela continuou – Sei.

– No meu caso diz respeito à família.

Ele balançou a cabeça como se não conseguisse compreender algo que todos compreendiam. Continuou.

– Eles não percebem que eu não tenho culpa de ser irmão de quem sou.

– Com certeza você não tem. Mas quem é o seu irmão?

– Não é, foi. Foi um... traidor.

– Você tem certeza disso?

– Eu queria não ter, porém existem provas.

– E o seu coração, o que diz?

– Pode parecer loucura, mas ele diz que o meu irmão é inocente.

– Isso é o que importa. Não deixe que apaguem as boas memórias que você tem dele.

Ele apenas assentiu. Ficaram em silêncio por mais algum tempo até que ele quebrou o silêncio, dizendo:

– Tem uma pessoa. Ela... ela me trata diferente. Eu não posso ver os olhos dela, mas algo me diz que neles não existe a hostilidade que existe no olhar dos demais.

Ele não percebeu, mas a voz dela tremeu um pouco ao perguntar:

– Você não pode ver os olhos dela?

– Não. Incrível, não acha? Eu não posso ver nem os olhos, nem o rosto da única pessoa que não me trata mal. A única pessoa viva pela qual eu não sou indiferente. Aliás, indiferença é o que eu não sinto _mesmo _por ela.

Ela voltou-se para o mar e disse:

– Sem dúvida, você tem uma história complicada.

Ele sorriu e concordou.

– Sim, eu tenho uma história complicada, mas como você disse, todos temos. E qual é a sua história complicada?

– Fica para um outro dia. Eu tenho que ir.

Ela se aproximou dele, beijou-o levemente e disse:

– Adeus.

E se foi.

Ele não sabia o nome dela, mas quando pensava nela, gostava de chamá-la de Liberdade.

Ele também não sabia para onde ela iria, mas talvez fosse justamente esse o motivo do fascínio que ela exercia nele. E ele jamais esqueceria o gosto dos lábios dela.

O que ele não sabia era que a Liberdade tinha que se esconder atrás de uma máscara.

* * *

_Fic inspirada na música **Miami** do **Nek**._

_Agradecimentos especias a Chiisana Hana, a minha espetacular beta. _

**Nina Neviani**


End file.
